I Love You oh Thank You
by chochoberry
Summary: [MyungJong] " jongie-ah...I Love You, and thank you because you love me too " myungsoo memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir deras, tangannya meremas dadanya menahan sakit yang mendera. -bad summary-


Tittle : I Love You oh Thank You

Author : Chochoberry

Cast : MyungJong ( Kim Myungsoo and Lee Sungjong)

Genre : romance, boy x boy, yaoi, banyak typo, gaje, angst (entah feelnya dapet apa nggak ._.v)

**warning : cerita ini sinetron banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, niih ff berdasarkan MV I Love You oh Thank You - MC Mong, ceritanya mirip dengan mvnya tapi dengan perubahan sedikit ^^**

" sungjong-ah...cepat sedikit, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat " ucap seorang namja paruh baya pada anaknya.

" ne appa...sebentar lagi " jawab sang anak yang bernama sungjong itu.

Sungjong berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah sambil membawa toples kaca yang berisi origami berbentuk burung.

Sungjong mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sungjong mengetuknya berkali – kali, tapi hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuk sungjong.

" chagiya...ayo kita harus berangkat sekarang " ucap appa sungjong lagi, " 30 menit lagi pesawat kita berangkat ".

Sungjong hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. " apakah kau tidak mau menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya hyung ? ".

Sungjong pun meletakkan toples kacanya di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Lalu berjalan lirih menemui appanya.

Namun tanpa diketahui sungjong, ada seorang namja kecil yang tengah mengamatinya dari balik jendela. Ekpresi wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Sedih karena ditinggal oleh seseorang yang dia sayang.

" jongie-ah...tega sekali kau pergi meninggalkanku ".

10 tahun kemudian...

Tampak seorang namja tampan tengah duduk sambil mengamati toples kaca. Toples kaca yang pernah diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia sangat sayangi waktu masa kecilnya dulu.

" jongie-ah...aku sangat merindukanmu, kau dimana sekarang ? " namja itu bicara lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

xoxo

"myungsoo hyung...rasakan ini...! " teriak beberapa anak kecil yang menyemprotkan air menggunakan pistol air ke wajah seorang namja yang bernama myungsoo.

" hyaa...! apa yang kalian lakukan ? " teriak myungsoo.

Namun anak kecil itu tetap menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya, sehingga membuat kesabaran myungsoo habis. " awas yaa kalian...! dasar anak nakal...! " kesal myungsoo sambil berusaha menangkap anak itu. Namun sial anak – anak nakal itu telah berlari menjauhi myungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

" isshh...dasar membuat orang darah tinggi saja " geram myungsoo sambil menunjukkan wajah yang teramat sangat jelek *plaaak*. Myungsoo pun balik badan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat jelek.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Myungsoo langsung terpaku melihat seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh myungsoo.

" jongie-ah... " panggil myungsoo lirih.

" hai hyung...apa kabar ? sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa " sungjong menghampiri myungsoo.

Myungsoo yang masih shock tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungjong, dia malah mengamati sungjong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Orang yang sangat dirindukannya kini berdiri di hadapannya.

" hyung...! gwenchana... " sungjong melambai – lambaikan tangan di depan wajah sungjong.

Myungsoo langsung tersentak. " eh..itu..anu kabarku baik – baik saja ".

" syukur deh...hyung, kita duduk disana saja yuuk sambil ngobrol " ucap sungjong sambil menarik tangan myungsoo menuju sebuah kursi panjang.

" hyung...waktu aku mau pindah, kenapa hyung tidak mau menemuiku ? hyung marah sama aku ? " tanya sungjong sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

" ani...aku tidak marah padamu..hanya saja kalau aku menemuimu, hatiku semakin tidak rela melepasmu " jawab myungsoo.

Sungjong tersenyum mendengar jawaban myungsoo. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan myungsoo, namun apa daya appanya di pindah tugaskan ke china sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus meninggalkan kampung halamannya termasuk meninggalkan myungsoo yang dicintainya sejak kecil.

" lalu kenapa kau ada disini ? kapan kau tiba dari china ? dan kenapa tidak menghubungiku ? " myungsoo langsung menodong sungjong dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

" tugas appaku sudah selesai di china, makanya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea, aku tiba disini 2 hari yang lalu, dan akupun mencoba untuk menghubungi hyung tapi nomer ponsel hyung selalu tidak aktif "

" aaa...iya mian, ponselku lagi rusak dan saat ini sedang di servis makanya nomerku tidak aktif beberapa hari ini " myungsoo nyengir gaje.

" ishh...pantesan, oh yaa hyung bekerja di rumah sakit ini ne ? " tanya sungjong sambil memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan oleh myungsoo.

Myungsoo mengangguk. " aku jadi perawat disini ".

Mendengar jawaban myungsoo, sungjong langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak. " hyung jadi perawat ? benarkah itu ? hahahahhaha... "

" wae ? apa ada yang salah kalau aku jadi perawat ? " tanya myungsoo dengan muka cemberut.

" memangnya hyung bisa ? ngerawat burung aja waktu itu nggak bisa, apalagi ngerawat manusia "

" hyaaa...! jangan meremehkan hyungmu ini, asal kau tau aja yaa ? aku perawat terbaik disini " ucap myungsoo kesal.

" jinjja ? waa...hyung hebat " ucap sungjong sambil bertepuk tangan.

Myungsoo tersenyum. " bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita jalan – jalan, aku akan mentraktirmu makan eskrim sekalian merayakan kepulanganmu ke korea ? "

" wah..ide yang bagus itu hyung " ucap sungjong dengan mata berbinar.

xoxo

myungsoo dan sungjong memutuskan berjalan – jalan dengan mengendarai sepeda. Mereka berkeliling kota Seoul sambil bercanda ria.

" jongie..lihatlah ini... " ucap myungsoo sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas stir (?) sepeda.

" hahaha...awas jatuh hyung.. " sungjong memperingatkan.

" eh..lihatlah, kita sudah sampai di kedai eskrim, kajja kita masuk "

" ne hyung "

Mereka berdua memesan eskrim, rasa coklat buat myungsoo dan rasa strawberry buat sungjong.

" eumm...mashita " ucap sungjong sambil menjilat eskrimnya.

Myungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku sungjong, sungjong tidak banyak berubah ternyata begitu di pikiran myungsoo.

" jongie...kalau makan eskrim pelan – pelan saja, lihatlah eskrimnya belepotan di bibirmu "

" eh..jinjja ? " sungjong pun hendak membersihkan eskrim yang berada di bibirnya dengan tangannya, namun tangan sungjong ditahan oleh myungsoo.

" jangan begitu...nanti tanganmu kotor " ucap myungsoo sambil membersihkan es krim sungjong dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sungjong tepaku dengan apa yang dilakukan myungsoo. Tangan myungsoo yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Apalagi setelah itu myungsoo menjliat tangannya sendiri, yang artinya menjilat es krim bekas sungjong.

Blush...wajah sungjong memerah seperti buah tomat. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, myungsoo langsung mengenggam erat tangan sungjong, " jongie-ah...10 tahun kita berpisah, namun perasaanku kepadamu tidak berubah, tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Jongie-ah...saranghae ".

sungjong tidak menjawab, dia malah menutup matanya sambil meringis kesakitan. " ukkhh...appo...ukhh.. " gumam sungjong lirih.

" jongie...gwenchana ? " tanya myungsoo setalah menyadari keadaan sungjong.

Mata sungjong berkunang – kunang, dia tidak mampu berkata apapun...dan..

Brukkkk...! sungjong pingsan.

" jongie-ah...! "

xoxo

myungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu dengan perasaan cemas. Sungjong yang awalnya baik – baik saja tiba – tiba jatuh pingsan.

" myungsoo-sshi... " panggil seorang dokter.

" ne...bagaimana keadaan sungjong ? apakah dia baik – baik saja dok ? " tanya myungsoo khawatir.

" apakah sungjong tidak menceritakan penyakitnya padamu ? " tanya dokter membuat myungsoo semakin cemas.

" penyakit ? penyakit apa dok ? saya tidak tahu "

Dokter menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan myungsoo. " sungjong menderita kanker paru – paru stadium akhir "

Jawaban dokter, sukses membuat myungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka namja yang dicintainya menderita penyakit mematikan.

" menurut perkiraan ku, umur sungjong tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, karena sel kankernya kini tengah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya " jawab dokter lagi.

" mw..mwo ? apakah sungjong tidak bisa disembuhkan dok ? " mata myungsoo kini memerah karena menahan tangis.

" saya akan melakukan operasi, tapi operasi ini tidak menjamin bahwa sungjong akan bertahan, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga...berdo'alah " saran dokter sebelum meninggalkan myungsoo yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil menitikkan air matanya.

xoxo

" kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau kau mempunyai penyakit kanker paru – paru ? "

" karena aku tidak mau membuat hyung khawatir " jawab sungjong sekenanya.

Myungsoo menatap sungjong intens, " apa kau bilang ? kau tidak berubah daridulu, selalu seenaknya sendiri "

" terserah hyung mau bilang apa, aku lapar...aku mau makan " ucap sungjong beranjak pergi meninggalkan myungsoo.

" hyaaa...kau mau kemana ? " myungsoo mengejar sungjong.

" kan udah aku bilang, aku mau ma—" sebelum sungjong menyelesaikan kata – katanya, myungsoo menarik sungjong ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambunya lembut.

" jangan tinggalkan aku tetaplah disini, temani aku " ucap myungsoo.

" aku tidak akan kemana – mana hyung...aku akan selalu disini, aku akan selalu menemani hyung " sungjong mengeratkan pelukannya pada myungsoo. Mata sungjong kini berkaca – kaca menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah.

" janji ? " tanya myungsoo

Sungjong mengangguk dalam pelukan myungsoo.

xoxo

sungjong tengah asyik membaca novel di kamarnya. Tiba – tiba dua orang anak kecil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" hyung...ayo ikut kami...kami punya kejutan untuk hyung " ucap mereka sambil menarik – narik tangan sungjong.

" memangnya kalian akan membawaku kemana ? " tanya sungjong sambil turun dari ranjangnya.

" udahlah...hyung tidak usah banyak tanya, kajja ikut kami ".

Dua anak itu menarik tangan sungjong sambil berlari – lari kecil. sungjong yang sedang dilanda kebingungan hanya mengikuti kemana dua anak itu membawanya pergi.

Sungjong pun tiba di sebuah ruangan. " hyung...masuklah, kejutannya ada di dalam " ucap salah seorang anak itu.

Sungjong mengangguk, diapun masuk. Setelah dia masuk, dua orang anak kecil itu saling tos karena rencana mereka berhasil.

Di dalam ruangan yang penerangannya hanya seadanya itu, sungjong dapat melihat seorang namja berpakaian seperti dokter yang hendak melakukan operasi dan dua orang anak kecil yang tengah memegang sebuah kain seolah menutupi sesuatu.

Sungjong hanya diam saja melihat itu semua.

Namja yang berpakaian dokter itu lalu mengisyaratkan pada kedua anak kecil itu untuk melepaskan kain yang mereka pegang. Kain pun terjatuh.

Ternyata dibalik kain itu terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuket bunga dan kue tart berhiaskan 8 lilin. Namja itupun membuka masker yang menutup wajahnya.

" myung..myungsoo hyung... " sungjong speechless atas kejutan yang diberikan myungsoo hyung padanya.

Myungsoo tersenyum manis pada sungjong. " kau menyukainya ? "

" ne hyung...aku sangat menyukainya " jawab sungjong dengan senyum termanisnya.

myungsoo memeluk sungjong erat. " saranghae..jeongmal saranghae.."

" na..na do..ssar..saranghae..hyung " sungjong memegang dadanya erat. Penyakitnya kambuh.

Myungsoo yang menyadari suara sungjong yang melemah, langsung melepas pelukannya, dan menatap sungjong yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

" jongie...gwenchanayo ? " myungsoo panik.

" ukhh...hyung... " jongie pun jatuh pingsan, untung saja myungsoo langsung menangkap tubuh sungjong, sehingga sungjong tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, myungsoo langsung menggendong sungjong menuju kamarnya. Secepat kilat dia memanggil dokter, dia benar – benar takut kehilangan sungjongnya saat ini.

" kondisi sungjong sudah sangat melemah saat ini, sel kankernya benar – benar ganas, sel itu perlahan menggerogoti organ – organ vitalnya yang lain " ucap dokter setelah memeriksa sungjong.

" besok saya akan melakukan operasi pada sungjong, semoga hal ini bisa membantu, sekarang kau bisa menemui sungjong " dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan myungsoo yang masih mencerna kata – kata dokter tadi.

xoxo

myungsoo membuka pintu kamar sungjong, dia melihat sungjong yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Selang oksigen menempel di hidungnya. Wajahnya pucat namun hal itu tidak membuat kecantikan sungjong hilang.

Sungjong membuka matanya perlahan. " hyung...myungsoo hyung..." panggil sungjong lirih.

" ne...hyung ada disini " myungsoo menggenggam tangan sungjong erat.

Sungjong tersenyum lemah, entah mengapa hal ini malah membuat hati myungsoo sakit. Dia takut sungjongnya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. air matanya pun turun tak terelakkan.

" hyung...kenapa menangis ? "

" aniyaa...gwenchana " myungsoo mengusap air matanya tapi air matanya keluar dan keluar lagi.

" hyung jangan menangis, aku jadi sedih melihat hyung menangis " sungjong menghapus air mata myungsoo.

Myungsoo memeluk erat sungjong. " sungjong, kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan ? kau tidak akan meninggalkan hyung ".

Sungjong tersenyum miris. " ne hyung, aku tidak lupa. Tapi...sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi ".

" apa maksudmu ? kenapa kau berkata begitu ?

" hyung...meskipun raga ini tidak ada di samping hyung tapi jiwa ku dan cintaku akan selalu menemani hyung, aku akan selalu hidup di sini " ucap sungjong sambil menunjuk dada myungsoo.

" kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, kau pasti sembuh...hyung yakin itu " myungsoo semakin memperat pelukannya pada sungjong.

Sungjong mengelus punggung myungsoo pelan, " hyung...aku punya permintaan "

" apa itu ? "

" hyung ingat kan, sebelum pindah dulu aku memberikan sebuah toples kaca berisikan origami burung, nanti setelah aku pergi hyung buka toples itu, buka lipatan origami itu, di situ tertulis bagaimana perasaan ku kepada hyung ".

" jongie...kau jangan bilang begitu, kau tidak akan kemana – mana, kau akan selalu disini, kau pasti sembuh ".

" hyung...aku punya satu permintaan lagi ".

"apa ? "

" cium aku... "

" mwo ? menciummu ? sekarang ? " myungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

Sungjong mengangguk. Sungjong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah myungsoo sambil menutup matanya.

Myungsoo pun mencium sungjong dengan lembut, dia lumat bibir sungjong perlahan. Sungjongpun memperat pelukannya pada myungsoo.

Kemudia myungsoo dapat merasakan, pipi sungjong basah. Sungjong menangis. Myungsoo pun melepas ciumannya pada sungjong lalu menghapus air mata sungjong.

" hyung yakin kau akan sembuh dan kita bisa bersama " ucap myungsoo membelai lembut wajah sungjong.

Sungjong hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar kata myungsoo, dia tahu umurnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi.

xoxo

hari ini sungjong melakukan operasi pengangkatan sel kanker pada paru – parunya. Myungsoo menunggu di luar kamar operasi dengan perasaan campur aduk, cemas dan takut. Myungsoo takut operasi itu tidak berhasil, myungsoo takut kehilangan sungjong untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekelebat memori bersama sungjong muncul di benaknya. " Ya Tuhan...selamatkan sungjong ".

Di kamar operasi, dokter berusaha menyelamatkan sungjong. namun kondisi sungjong semakin kritis, detak jantungnya menurun, dan dia kehilangan banyak darah.

" dokter...operasi ini sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan, karena bila dilanjutkan pasien bisa meninggal karena kehilangan banyak darah " ucap perawat mengingatkan.

Dokter hanya diam saja, dia berpikir keras bagaimana cara agar menyelamatkan nyawa sungjong.

" dokter lihatlah...! detak jantungnya menurun drastis... "

" cepat berikan alat pemacu jantung...! "

Dokter pun memacu detak jantung sungjong agar kembali normal, namun hasilnya nihil, detak jantung sungjong malah semakin lemah.

" lagi...! " teriak dokter.

Dokter memacu detak jantung sungjong lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Di saat yang bersamaan, cairan bening keluar dari mata sungjong yang terpejam. Sungjong menangis dalam tidurnya, menangis untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menangis karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada orang yang dia sayangi. Kim Myungsoo.

Monitor jantung telah menunjukkan garis lurus, berarti usaha dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sungjong sia – sia belaka.

BRAAAAKKK...!

Myungsoo mendobrak pintu ruang operasi, karena dia sudah mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai sungjongnya. Perawat yang melihat myungsoo, langsung menahannya namun tenaga myungsoo lebih kuat, dia mendorong semua perawat, lalu menghampiri dokter.

" mian myungsoo-sshi, rupanya Tuhan telah mempunyai rencana lain " ucap dokter dengan nada berat.

" mwo ? ja..jadi..sungjong...dokter jangan main – main.. " myungsoo mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh dokter, bulir – bulir bening kini mengalir dari mata elangnya.

"ne...sungjong sudah pergi meninggalkan kita" dokter menunduk menunjukkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena gagal menyelamatkan nyawa sungjong.

Myungsoo tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia menangis, meraung bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila di ruangan operasi.

" ini tidak mungkin...! jongie-ah...ireona...! bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya...! " teriak myungsoo sambil terisak.

semua perawat langsung menahan badan myungsoo yang berontak, takut myungsoo akan melakukan hal - hal berbahaya.

" jongie-ah...! huks...jongie-ah..." kini myungsoo hanya bisa pasrah melihat wajah sungjong yang ditutup oleh selimut, menandakan bahwa sungjong tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia fana ini.

xoxo

myungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya, dia teringat pesan sungjong bahwa kalau sungjong telah pergi, dia harus membuka toples kaca pemberian sungjong.

myungsoo membuka toples kaca tersebut lalu mengambil origami berbentuk burung dan membukanya.

Ternyata di dalam origami tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan sungjong yaitu "Lee Sungjong love Kim Myungsoo"

Myungsoo terus membuka lipatan tersebut, dan tulisan di semua lipatan itu sama. Myungsoo langsung menitikkan air matanya, sungjong mencintainya. Cintanya terbalas walaupun kini sungjong sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

" jongie-ah...I Love You, and thank you because you love me too " myungsoo memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir deras, tangannya meremas dadanya menahan sakit yang mendera.

"saranghae hyung...kita pasti bertemu lagi, aku akan menunggumu" samar – samar terdengar bisikan di telinga myungsoo, lalu bisikan itu menghilang bagai angin.

Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya " ne...tunggulah aku jongie-ah, aku pasti akan menyusulmu"

**END**


End file.
